Katherine's Diaries: The Truth about Klaus
by PierceSalvitore
Summary: This story is written in the form of Katherine's Diary, it begins shortly before Episode 4x19, "Pictures of You", Katherine is on the run with Elijah, but explaining to the reader about her only true love Klaus, and her plans for the mysterious Cure. Sex scenes forthcoming, mostly Klatherine, with bits of Kethijah mixed in. Kat's always watching, so SPOILERS EVERY THURSDAY.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, I'm a guy, so I'm kind of bad with the sex scenes, but Katherine Pierce is probably my favorite character in TVD, and this tories is exploring the idea of Katherine being in love with Klaus, and everything that she's done in the series, up to this point, being because of her love for Klaus, explored through a diary that she begins writing while on the run with Elijah, after the episode two weeks ago. Leave your feedback if you like it, comments on how to improve it would definitely be obliged. Please let me know, thanks for reading!_

**Wednesday, April 17th, 2013: **

I need to get my thoughts together, i need to document the truth for myself, but I won't be as foolish as people such as Stefan Salvitore, leaving a journal of secrets laying around. I'm writing this on my phone, in a password protected file. My name is Katerina Petrova, you may know me as Katherine Pierce. I'm the woman who played upon the affections of Elijah Mikaelsson, when his brother had made his claim on me. I used Elijah to escape the sacrifice that was later made with the blood of Elena Gilbert. I indirectly and directly have caused the deaths of countless people, most recently, I killed Jeremy Gilbert, so I could steal the cure for vampirism from the desiccated hands of Silas, the first immortal. I have never given a single fuck about anyone, I used the Salvitore brothers for attention for a time, until they fell for that pathetic little Gilbert doppelgänger. The Salvitores were great fun for a time, but I never loved them. I have never truly loved anyone, aside from my one true love, Klaus Mikaelsson, the only man whose love I have never been able to win. You see, my greatest enemy is also my one true love. The reason I stole the cure, my entire purpose, is that I can shove the cure down his beautiful throat, and never fear the wrath of my love again. I'll of course turn him into a vampire once more, after he's human, but he'll be MY vampire, I'll be older and stronger than he, and he'll be MINE. I will earn his love, or die trying. He is and always has been, the very center of my universe. Last year, when he held me captive in Alaric Saltzman's apartment, all I wanted was for him to touch me, to take me in the Saltzman mans bed and make love to me, over and over, and tell me how much he loved me. My heart hurt when he never showed an ounce of affection, when for centuries, all I've wanted is to be his world, just as he is mine. Stefan Salvitore reminded me of Klaus, I used him as a replacement for my love. The way Stefan's mind works, his never-quitting, undying section to the things that are important to him, the way his body is shaped, it's all a reminder of my lovely Niklaus. I remember a night, a night when Stefan and I were laying in bed, we were kissing, his hands were sliding up my naked back, his lips pressing against mine, his hard erection rubbing against my naked waistline, his tongue was sliding into my mouth and I closed my eyes, imagining Klaus' body being pressed against me like this, our bodies dancing in an animalistic pleasure, and I couldn't resist a loud moan of "Oh Klaus, make me whole!". I laugh, remembering this time, Stefan's reaction was quite amusing, but I had compelled him to forget, and even now, he probably doesn't remember, it's and insignificant moment in the centuries he's lived. I hope Stefan has no memory of this incident, because if he does, all of my plans will fall apart, Klaus may never know of my love for him, until it's too late. At this time, I'm using poor Elijah again, I almost pity the man, he'll never learn to understand that I don't love him, I don't love anyone, aside from Klaus and myself. At this very moment, Elijah and I are in an expensive hotel suite, he's asleep and I'm sitting in the living room writing this all down, documenting things, who knows, maybe when I finally have my Klaus, I'll publish this as a work of fiction, make a series of novels about vampires and monsters and the things humans have thrown all over their literature. All human literature about vampires and werewolves is usually written by one of us. Stephanie Meyer for example, I've met her, she was turned in the 1950's by a vampire named Edmund Collins (Edward Cullen), most of the details of "Bella Swann's" life, are a modernized version of Stephanie's life story, she took a few liberties, we obviously don't sparkle, and we don't have special powers and werewolves can't turn when they want, it's quite a humorous story for a vampire to read actually, Stephanie wrote it for our amusement as much as the human entrapment. But enough of this randomized musing, back to my story, I've been on the run with Elijah, ever since that bitchy little doppelgänger and her bimbo Original sidekick Rebecca found me in my cozy little compelled town. I'm allowing Elijah to "call the shots, for now" he believes that I'm trusting him with the cure. But in actuality, I'm just waiting for my chance to cure Klaus and take him to a remote little Island in the Pacific, or in the mountains, anywhere that the rest of the Originals, or those Salvitore pests won't be able to find us. Elijah and I are headed back to Mystic Falls tomorrow, maybe I'll get my shot at Klaus? Who knows, but I do know one thing, prom is tomorrow night, and I know Klaus has feelings for that pathetic little slut Caroline Forbes, which is a very large thorn in my side, I'll probably stake the little bitch if she dares to touch my dear one. She's quite stupid though, she doesn't return his feelings, which I'm glad of, the stupid girl only has eyes for that smelly Lockwood werewolf (ugh, makes me puke just thinking of him). But I digress, at least she doesn't have any love for my Niklaus, otherwise, she'd already be dead. I have to save this and wrap it up, because I hear Elijah stirring in his sleep. I will write if I get a moment alone before and after tomorrow's prom. Until then my dears, keep your hearts locked up, and stay out of my way if you wish to survive.

Kisses, -Katherine.

_Again, thank you so much for reading this first chapter. I love you for reading this, let me know if I should keep writing. Katherine/Klaus (Klatherine?) seems like a great pairing, two of the shows most complex characters, two previous main villains, I'm totally shipping these two. Leave your feedback, I'll be writing a new chapter tomorrow night, the big prom night, obviously, if Katherine doesn't make an appearance, I'll definitely have her watching the proceedings, and we'll get to hear her take on everything that's happening. WARNING: Spoiler Alert for the episode "Pictures of You" (Episode 4X19), total rehash in store for you guys!. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Katherine and Elijah are headed back to Mystic Falls tonight, to get some artifact that Elijah left in Klaus' mansion and Kat wants to check on her beloved. Maybe we'll run into Rebecca, or season 4s bitchy badass Elena later on in the evening. SPOILER ALERT for Chapter 3, tonight's episode, summarized from Katherine's perspective.

Thursday, April 18th, 2013:

Elijah and I have just checked out of the hotel in New Jersey, we're heading back to Virginia in a compelled Porsche Cayenne, it's in black and I absolutely adore this SUV. This morning, before left, Elijah and I had sex for the millionth time and he declared his love, repeatedly. I'm growing tired of having to share his bed, but I need him to trust me. I reminded myself repeatedly as I awoke to his adoring kisses that I needed to do this, I had to continue doing this for my beloved. If I wanted to finally have my Niklaus, I had to allow Elijah to kiss his way up my neck, run his smooth hands all over my lace-clothed cleavage and perfect ass. I had to allow him to undo my bra, slide my hips out of the lace thong. I forced myself to wrap my legs around his waist and imagine it was his sexier older brother thrusting his 8 inch cock into me. (One good thing about my unchanging body is that I can fuck, and fuck as much as I want and my pussy will never get loose). Elijah was not a bad lover by any means, he was great in the sheets. But picturing it was Klaus made it all the more pleasurable, to the point where I began thrusting my hips to meet his massive cock inside of me. I rather enjoyed his arms around my waist as he fucked me, I could hear his grunts above me, the sounds of his voice saying "Ahhh Katerina, my dear sweet Katerina, I love you so much", I must admit, the accent is quite sexy. Finally, the attractive Original had rolled off of me and murmured, "We should be leaving, if we intend to make it to this evenings prom", and with those words, he'd rolled off of me and gotten himself dressed. Ever the honorable fool, Elijah had even turned away from me while I dressed, giving me time to shower and he'd arrived with a fresh bottle of blood as I had finished getting myself ready. The blood was a delicious mix of high class lawyer, female, with a hint of divorced single mother. Of course he'd let the donors live and healed them after he'd taken what he needed (honorable fool), I much prefer when they die, it's amusing. I remember once, with Pearl (who you may remember is that horrid Anna girls mother), we compelled a cheating husband to butcher both his wife and mistress and mix them into the same bottle after making him fuck them both. It was delicious. But Elijah's humanity prevents him from doing things like this, honestly, I have no concern for human lives, there's Klaus who I love, there's Stefan who made me happy for a time. But humans, they don't really matter, they're almost like ants, or an animal for slaughter. Perfectly normal. But, out of my musings, about my food, I'm currently sitting in the passenger seat while Elijah drives, he keeps looking over at me, asking "Katerina my dear, what exactly are you doing?". My answer each time has been to smile and murmur "Just writing a journal of my thoughts, my love for you keeps coming up", I lean over and kiss him each time I say this. Looking out the window, I see the trees going by, soon we'll be stopping for a bite before we arrive in mystic falls, we're about 9 hours away from the quaint little monstrosity of a town. I'm hoping to catch a glimpse of my Niklaus tonight, but our main reason for going home is to pick up something that Elijah had left in the mansion. Some object or artifact that he, for some reason desperately craves to have. We're pulling over, I assume Elijah wants to get something to eat, I'll continue writing later.

Kisses,

-Katherine.


End file.
